Hyperion
Terran Confederacy (?—2490) Rebellion of Korhal (2490—2491) Sons of Korhal (2491—February 2500) Raynor's Raiders (February 2500—) |job=*Sons of Korhal base of operations (2491—December 2499; February 2500) *Sons of Korhal flagship (2491—2500) *Raynor's Raiders base of operations and flagship (2500—) |command=*Pollock Rimes (?—2490) *Arcturus Mengsk (2491—2500) *Edmund Duke (2500) *Jim Raynor (CO, 2500—) *Matt Horner (XO, 2500—) |crew=* |concattop= }} The Hyperion is a ''Behemoth''-class battlecruiser, currently commanded by Matt Horner under the leadership of Jim Raynor. It has a long and checkered history. History Early Service The Hyperion was originally a Terran Confederacy battlecruiser which crash-landed on a fiery planet near Umojan Protectorate territory, courtesy of a navigation error, well out of range of Confederate hailing frequencies. It was originally commanded by Pollock Rimes. However, Umojan forces secured the crash site, removed its tracking beacon and pronounced the crew dead, though in reality giving them better pay and shorter hours in exchange for their silence. The Confederacy was angered at the loss of one of its ships, but without proof of the Protectorate's subversion, was unwilling to start another war so soon after the end of the Guild Wars. Over the next year, the battlecruiser was upgraded and modified slowly and methodically.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). In 2491 it became part of Arcturus Mengsk's Rebellion of Korhal – Mengsk had allied with the Umojan Protectorate and was currently located at Umoja. When the Confederacy destroyed Korhal IV with nuclear missiles, Mengsk renamed his organization the Sons of Korhal and Mengsk renamed the vessel the Hyperion and made it the flagship of his very small fleet. The Sons of Korhal The Hyperion became the mobile headquarters of the Sons of Korhal. It took part in several missions against the Confederacy, including one which resulted in the capture of ghost Sarah Kerrigan. During one mission, an officer was assaulted by a mole and a communication was broadcast to the nearby battlecruiser the Norad II, commanded by Edmund Duke. The Norad II blocked the Hyperion’s path, preventing it from escaping into warp space, then sent a boarding party. They were interested in arresting Mengsk as a terrorist and recapturing Kerrigan. The Hyperion could not fight back effectively due to the lack of weapons on its sides, but the Norad II was similarly hampered. Mengsk used that to his advantage, using a surprising attack form against the Norad II’''s flank, while Kerrigan and other soldiers dealt with the boarders. The ''Norad II was too heavily damaged to continue the assault, enabling the Hyperion to escape. The Hyperion maintained its status as the mobile headquarters of the Sons of Korhal during the war against the Confederacy.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. Despite its mobile nature, the ship genuinely felt like home for Mengsk.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Second Transfer of Command During the Sons of Korhal attack on Tarsonis, Mengsk betrayed his second-in-command Sarah Kerrigan, abandoning her to the zerg. Captain Jim Raynor defected with approximately 400 soldiers as a result. The new force called itself the Raynor's Raiders. Desperately needing transport, the group headed to the Dylarian Shipyards of Dylar IV.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Mengsk dispatched General Edmund Duke in the Hyperion to stop Raynor, but Duke's forces were lured into the confined spaces of the shipyards, where the Hyperion was captured by a crane. Raynor's forces swarmed aboard, hijacking the Hyperion and several other ships. Raynor appointed Lieutenant Matt Horner as pilot of the Hyperion. Horner would eventually become the captain.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-02-04. Matt Horner (biography). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-02-04. Alliance with the Protoss Several weeks later, Raynor led the Hyperion and the small fleet to the world of Char, following the psychic screams of Sarah Kerrigan, who had been transported there by the zerg. Using shuttles, a number of troops, personally led by Raynor, descended to the surface, leaving Horner in charge of the Hyperion. The forces battled their way to Kerrigan, only to find she had already been infested, transformed into the Queen of Blades. She let the Raiders go, but initiated a covert assault on it and other ships in orbit over Char. Protoss forces commanded by Executor Tassadar arrived, and seeing terran vessels being taken over by the Zerg, began destroying them. Horner was forced to execute a blind jump into warp space. While the Hyperion was away, Raynor's Raiders struck an alliance with Tassadar and the Dark Templar leader, Zeratul. The Raiders believed they were stranded on Char, however more Protoss ships eventually arrived, and evacuated the surviving Protoss. Meanwhile the Hyperion returned to Char, late due to errors caused by the rapid jump. The Hyperion made its way to Aiur.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Return to Aiur (in English). 1998. Raynor commanded the battlecruiser, helping to rescue Tassadar from the Conclave in return for the earlier assistance,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. and participating in the final battle against the Overmind.'StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. During the , the Hyperion, accompanied by a protoss fleet, rescued Arcturus Mengsk from the United Earth Directorate invasion.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. Later, the Hyperion spent some time on Shakuras, where Raynor was again contacted by Kerrigan.1999-11-19. Rock Garden. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-11.2000-04-14. Mystique StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-08-26.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. The Second Great War At the end of the Brood War, Hyperion, still under the command of Jim Raynor, was the command ship and home base of Raynor's Raiders.2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. The Hyperion saved Raynor and Tychus Findlay from zerg mutalisks on Mar Sara and made a safe jump to warp from the surface.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. The Hyperion assaulted Mira Han's space operations after she refused to hand over Colonel Orlan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, With Friends Like These... (in English). 2013-03-12. The Hyperion later landed on Korhal to assist the Zerg Swarm in the assault on Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. Interior The interior of the Hyperion is well-decorated with paintings and soft lighting, with wide corridors. However, the ship's interior is not as defensible as many other battlecruiser designs, featuring numerous wide open stairways and hallways with no doors, allowing any boarded enemy free reign over a good portion of the ship. Known locations include the following: Armory: During the interbellum, Bay 12 was converted into an armory. It was overseen by former Kel-Morian engineer Rory Swann. During the Second Great War, Swann presented new munitions to Jim Raynor there.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory units (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory upgrades (in English). 2010. Bridge :Main article: The bridge of the Hyperion is where mission briefings take place. At the bridge, it is possible to review previous or alternate missions and play them to unlock achievements or to beat previous times, although it will not affect the story currently taking place. Matt Horner is usually stationed here, along with (temporarily) any new additions to the Hyperion crew.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Bridge (in English). 2010. Despite the formalities, the bridge is regarded as "cozy", especially when compared to the more sparse bridges of other battlecruisers such as the Norad II.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. Cantina :Main article: The ship houses an on-board cantina, where Jim Raynor has been known to drink. Graven Hill, Tychus Findlay and Gabriel Tosh can also be found here. The Raiders may purchase mercenary contracts here. Its miscellaneous features include a TV, and a jukebox salvaged from Joeyray's Bar. The game Lost Viking can be played here as well.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cantina (in English). 2010. Tosh and the Screamers play here on Saturday nights.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-16. Jammin'. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-16. Crew Compartments A series of crew compartments exist on the ship, seemingly one compartment per member. They are listed by number. Cargo Bay The cargo bay had a wide area and was used by the Sons of Korhal prior to the Great War for mission briefings. Commander's Quarters The commander's quarters are reserved for the Hyperion s captain, as with any other capital ship. To suit Arcturus Mengsk's tastes, the Hyperion s commander's quarters were installed with marble sinktops, porcelain tiles, faucets and fixtures, not to mention access to proper water as opposed to relying on a sonic cleanser. When Jim Raynor became the ship's captain, the Raiders insisted that he take the quarters for himself, despite his objections. He considered having the room made more spartan, but knowing that it would take too long, resolved to put up with the comforts and try to concentrate on other things. Laboratory: The laboratory was active by the Second Great War and staffed by Doctor Egon Stetmann. During the war, Stetmann conducted research into protoss and zerg technology to develop new munitions for Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Laboratory (in English). 2010. Mess Hall The mess hall is where the ship's crew takes its meals. Research Lab One Doctor Helek Branamoor of the Sons of Korhal studied dead zerg larva in the lab prior to the Great War. It also had an incubator. Sick Ward The sick ward is where sick and injured crew members are treated. A climate controlled containment cell that can be supplied with oxygen when necessary is featured for patients suffering from contagious viral infections. It has transparent walls. Game Unit StarCraft |role= |useguns=*ATS Laser Batteries *ATA Laser Batteries *Yamato Cannon |usearmor=*Neosteel |hp=850 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |size=Large |armortype= |costmin= |costgas= |supply= |time= |produced= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack=*30 (+3 per upgrade) (ATS) *260 (Yamato) |airattack=*30 (+3 per upgrade) (ATS) *260 (Yamato) |cooldown=22 |armor=4 |speed= |range=*6 (ATS/ATA) *10 (Yamato) |sight=11 |detect= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=x |concatbott= }} Hyperion has higher health and slightly more powerful attack than a normal battlecruiser. According to DatEdit, Hyperion has a higher rate of fire as well. Compared to Norad II, it has higher hit health but a weaker attack. The unit voice is Jim Raynor's with a higher radio-pitched voice. Changing the unit's name in StarEdit changes the rank to "Admiral". StarCraft II |role=Command ship |useguns=*Laser batteries *Yamato cannon |usearmor=Neosteel |hp=3000 |shield= |energy=300 |timedlife= |size= |type= |armortype= |trans= |costmin= |costgas= |supply= |time= |produced= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack=25 (x20 attacks) |airattack=25 (x20 attacks) |cooldown=0.8 |armor=3 |speed=3 |range=10 |sight= |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=x |concatbott= }} Hyperion appears in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty as a special armed with the Yamato Cannon, and lasers that fire on the move. The Yamato Cannon ability deals 400 damage and requires no energy to be used. Hyperion only appears in one mission, "Zero Hour", as a NPC unit. It uses the same model as the normal battlecruiser.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Zero Hour (in English). 2010-07-27. The , , , and may be visited in story mode. Heart of the Swarm Raynor's Raiders |campname=Heart of the Swarm |baseunit= |role= |useguns=Primary Laser Battery |usearmor=Terran Starship Armor |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Massive, Mechanical |armortype=Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin=1000 (to gain a level) |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time=Instant (to gain a level) |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.5 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=1550/1650/1800/2000 |hpregen= |armor=3/3/5/6 |gun1name=Primary Laser Battery |gun1strength=8/9/11/13 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air=X |gun1cool=0.1 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce=Tac fighters |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=x |concatbott= |concattop= }} In StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm, the Hyperion appears as an NPC unit with a unique model. The Hyperion is controllable in the mission "With Friends Like These...". Its starting abilities are the Yamato Cannon, short ranged warp jump (which works like the stalker's blink ability), and summoning fighters. An EMP ability that stuns may be acquired. The ship may level up by collecting minerals; this improves all attributes and abilities. Notes *Hyperion was one of the Titans from Greek mythology. *In StarCraft II, artwork and game sprites depict the Hyperion as a ''Minotaur''-class battlecruiser. This is likely artistic liberty, as there is no in-universe information to suggest that the ship has diverged from its Behemoth-class status. References Confederate battlecruiser |?—2490 }} Battlecruiser and flagship |2491—February 2500 (SOK flagship) February 2500— (Raynor's Raiders flagship) }} Base of operations |2491—December 2499 (SOK base of operations) February 2500 (SOK base of operations) February 2500— (Raynor's Raiders base of operations) }} Base of Operations}} Flagship}} Category: Battlecruisers Category: StarCraft terran flagships Category: StarCraft II terran flagships